<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Symmetry by twelveisagoodone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227890">Perfect Symmetry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelveisagoodone/pseuds/twelveisagoodone'>twelveisagoodone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Strange New Worlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelveisagoodone/pseuds/twelveisagoodone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced on a long leave, Chris ends up in a small countryside town when his car breaks down on a road in the middle of nowhere. He hardly knows that this road will make him rekind with feelings he didn't know he was still capable of, even when he doesn't want to. But the problem is, his heart doesn't belong to him anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher Pike/Original Female Character, Number One &amp; Christopher Pike, Philip Boyce &amp; Christopher Pike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Broken Cars, Broken Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, it's my first attempt to write into this fandom. I fell in love with Discovery and later with Pike and all the gang after the second series. Don't need to say that I'm thrilled with the news about the new Star Trek series and can't wait to see Pike, Una, Spock and the Enterprise being brave, bold and corageous.  Also, english is not my first language and this work hadn't been betted, so all the mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Chris had finally accepted Kat's advice for taking his so long delayed leave, he hadn't imagined this would be how it would start. Truly, Admiral Cornwall's suggestion had sounded more like a threat to court-martial him if he didn't leave, no harm intended when she had to pull her rank to persuade him. </p><p>Although displeased, he had packed a bag, rented a red convertible Corvette - which Una surely would classify as the beginning of a mid-life crisis - and hit the road with nothing but blue skies on his horizon. Good music on the radio, the warmth of the sun on his skin, the wind on his face and Chris had felt a rush of contentment as he pressed the accelerator without no care to the speedometer or his destination.</p><p>Now, contentment is a very unrealistic concept as he admits to himself how useless he is with a car's broken engine. Chris closes the hood frustrated, the last traces of his good mood going down with the sweat that trickles down his back. His eyes wander through the deserted road, as he considers his options. There aren't many, actually. He can't even call someone, his communicator is missing and the one at the car doesn't work.</p><p>It can only be some kind of holiday's curse, he thinks, already seeing Una and Phil laughing their heads off when they'll find about it. Because they will, he is sure. It is Una's superpower, after all, to know everything. Especially all the things he tries to hide from her.</p><p>He wipes his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand, looking at the small town he can see at the distance. It's really small, no more than a handful of short buildings and a dozen spare houses and small farms around. It reminds him of Mojave. He can only hope he will find help there.</p><p>With a heavy sigh, he collects a few scattered things from the passenger seat to place them inside his satchel bag. It will probably take him half an hour walking to get there. If he doesn't melt in the middle of the way first, that is. He huffs in annoyance and, throwing his satchel over his shoulder, puts his legs on the move. </p><p>He is still pretty mad with himself when an old pickup truck passes past him, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake, just to stop a few meters away. Chris takes a run to reach it. Through the open passenger's window, he sees an old man at the steering wheel and his sky blue eyes greet him with sympathy. </p><p>"Afternoon, son. Is that broken car back there yours?"</p><p>"Yes, Sir,"  Chris smiles. "Would you be so kind in giving me a ride to the town so I can search for help?"</p><p>"Of course, come in, my boy."</p><p>Chris places his satchel bag in the truck's open bed and takes the passenger seat, trying to remember the last time someone has called him boy. <cite>Oh, Una would have a field day. </cite> But then, considering the man's lined face and the mane of white curls adorning his head, Chris thinks he has all the right in doing so.</p><p>"Here," the man offers him a bottle of water which Chris accepts willingly. It is blessedly cold.</p><p>"Thank you, Sir." </p><p>His piercing and intelligent eyes seem to consider Chris for a long moment before he speaks again. </p><p>"I have the right place to take you," the man says finally as if he is satisfied with whatever he has seen in Chris. "If Pip can't fix your car, no one can," he chuckles. </p><p>"You don't have a communicator by any chance, Sir?"</p><p>"No," the old man glances at him with a smirk. "Have no use for one lately. But Pip has one for sure." </p><p>A moment later, they take a right turn at the intersection, the town becoming more and more visible as they approach it. The main street looks like that of so many other towns in this region and the old man crosses it slowly, honking happily at the passersby, receiving friendly hand waves and large smiles back. It brings back some old cherished memories of a simpler life and a boy who wanted to see the stars. </p><p>They get into a small street and there is a clear change of scenery as they move from the city centre to a more residential part. They keep going, the residences around alternating between a few clustered cottages and small farms. Then they finally stop in front of a small white house with an attached shed on the right.</p><p>The old man presses the car's horn a couple of times before he jumps out, without any previous warning, and Chris asks himself if this is their final destination.<br/>
Alerted by the small commotion at her door, a woman comes out from inside the shed. Her face changes into a big smile as soon as she spots the truck. It captures Chris attention and he finds himself unable to look away. </p><p>Her hair is tied up in a loose bun and her tank top exposes tanned wiry arms. She drags the heels of her boots on the ground a little when she walks as if they are just too big for her feet. Some part of his analytical mind notices they're bright red cowboy boots, though he doesn't register it immediately, his attention more focused in the way her eyes sparkle when she smiles. </p><p>"Hey, Jonah!" She cleans her hands with a rag before she places it inside the back pocket of her worn jeans. "You're late!" Her eyes land then on Chris and he thinks her smile falters for a fraction. But then Jonah envelopes her in an affectionate hug which she instantly reciprocates before she pecks him on the cheek.</p><p>"Looking good, uh?" Jonah points then to the bright red boots on her feet, all happy. </p><p>"They're just perfect, Jonah! Thank you," she smiles at the older man.</p><p>"Oh, just found you a client, Pip!" Jonah nods at Chris before he walks to the back of the truck. "His car just broke at the road and I thought you could help him."</p><p>When she looks at him Chris realizes he is still inside the truck. And worst, all this time he has been watching them, <cite>watching her</cite>, as if her smiles have robbed from him his capacity to do anything else than looking at her. Her beautiful eyes take him in for a bit, curiosity and maybe a glint of amusement in them. And before it can get even more awkward, Chris decides to get off of the truck. </p><p>"Hello," she says before she glances at Jonah as he picks some boxes from the back of the truck. "You can leave it here, Jonah. I'll take them inside later."</p><p>"Nah," Jonah dismisses her with a crooked grin. "Not that old, yet, Pip."</p><p>"Stubborn man," she mutters with an amused smirk, following Jonah with her gaze until he disappears inside the shed. Then her eyes come back to Chris, magnetic and intense liquid brown eyes which look straight into his. And he feels... <cite>right</cite>.</p><p>"Hi," he offers her a small smile, unable to look away.</p><p>"So, you have a broken car," she walks to the back of the truck to collect another box, prompting Chris to do the same. </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>He follows her lead into the shed, passing by Jonah and placing the box he is carrying next to the others. Peeking around, Chris thinks the place looks like a workshop, the shelves are filled with all kinds of old household appliances, pieces of equipment and machine parts. </p><p>"Thanks," she brushes a stray lock of dark hair away from her face to hide it behind her ear. Chris's eyes follow the motion without his consent. "I can take a look at your car if you want," she pauses then, a clear question in her tone. </p><p>"Chris," he offers her his hand and she shakes it.</p><p>"Kate," she adds, her warm fingers slip from his all too quick. Her eyes remain on his for a little longer before she turns her head to look at Jonah. "Can you give us a lift?"</p><p>"I was just waiting for you to ask, Pip," the older man grins. </p><p>"Right," she casts a quick glance at Chris as she walks to the back of the shed. "Just need to get my tools."</p><p>#######</p><p>"Oh, boy," Kate seems to have reached a final verdict after she has spent some time under the Corvette's open hood. And from where Chris is, it doesn't sound any good. </p><p>"Well," she sighs, "whoever adapted this car's engine, did a very lousy job. However, it's not beyond salvation."</p><p>Chris lifts one inquisitive eyebrow because there is a clear "but" on her tone. An amused glint crosses her eyes and it is gone as fast as it has come. </p><p>"I can't fix it right now, I'm sorry. I'll need some very specific parts," she closes the hood with a thud. "It will take me probably a couple of days to get them, though. And don't look at me like this, because there isn't a single replicator able to produce them around. Not in many, many miles, at least. So," she leans against the car, "you will have to wait, or maybe, you'd like to contact someone else who can get you out of here. I have a comm at home." She walks to Jonah's truck to place her toolbox in the back. "Anyway, we'll have to take your car back to the town, so," she throws him a glance over her shoulder, while she gets a long coiled rope from the truck's back. "Can you give me a hand?"</p><p>" 'Course," Chris takes the end of the rope she throws at him. He then kneels in front of the car to tie it at the front bumper, while Kate secures the other end on Jonah's truck. </p><p>Chris sits behind the steering wheel of his car thinking, while Jonah drives the truck back to town, towing him.</p><p>He can always call Una to rescue him. But then he will never stop hearing about it. Not that Una will ever really talk about the matter, at least not after she tells Phil, that is. It isn't her style, no. One ironic eyebrow here and there, an innocent comment thrown in the middle of a conversation and she will keep him on his toes for a long time. That is more like Una. Chris sighs. Maybe he deserves it, because who else would lose a communicator and rent a broken car on the same day? Not to mention all the walk by a deserted road under the scorching sun thing. So, then, no calling Una for a while.</p><p>On the other hand, he can call the rental company for a new car. But then, he has already developed a certain affection for the red Corvette and this small misfortune isn't enough to make him give up on his car trip yet. Besides, he is in no hurry, has no fixed destiny or someone waiting for him that staying here for a couple of days will hinder his plans. And, besides there is... He bites his lower lip. Well, <cite>there is Kate</cite>. </p><p>Chris can see her through the pickup truck's back window, her hair flying with the wind. He is... <cite>curious</cite> about her. He can recognize Starfleet's training in her and, in his experience, he is rarely mistaken about these things. It has spiked his curiosity in knowing her story. </p><p>Chris groans. He can already see Una's quirked eyebrow at him. It is yet another of her superpowers. Nothing can be more ironic or loud than Una's single lifted eyebrow, not even Spock's.  </p><p>#####</p><p>"The comm is inside," Kate tells him, head tipping towards the house as she gets off of the truck. "Feel free to use it."</p><p>Chris hides his hands inside his jeans pockets, unsure if the heat he is feeling comes just from the sun on his skin. "Thank you," he smiles at her. "But I rather wait for the car to be fixed. If this is not a problem, that is." </p><p>Chris hears Jonah's low chuckle as the other man passes him by to untie the rope from the Corvette. If Kate listens to it too, she doesn't show.  </p><p>"Alright, then," she seems almost pleased. At least Chris hopes she is. "I'll make some calls, talk to some people, try to get the parts I need. But first, let me show you to your room."</p><p>Chris blinks. "Pardon me?" </p><p>It makes her frown a little. "I have a spare room at the back, it's not much, but you can use it for the time it will take me to fix your car."</p><p>"Oh, thank you," he smiles then. "It's very kind of you, but I can stay in any motel or inn in the town." </p><p>This time Jonah's doesn't even try to hide his laughter, making Kate roll her eyes at him.</p><p>"There is none, I'm sorry to tell you," she gives a few steps towards her house's front door. "It's either my spare room or Jonah's truck open bed." </p><p>
  <cite>Oh, if this isn't a plot twist he hasn't predicted...</cite>
</p><p>######</p><p><cite>Handsome.</cite> It's her first thought about him. Kate catches herself charmed by the warmth of his greenish eyes and his dimpled smiles. Even if everything about him keeps screaming Starfleet at her. She doesn't know how she knows it. She just... knows it. And the last thing she needs right now is some random Starfleet officer around to make her remember all the reasons she can't go back. Yet, she had offered to lodge him and fix his car. </p><p>
  <cite>So much for keeping her distance.</cite>
</p><p>The truth is she feels there is something different about this man, something that has struck a chord in her. And it's ridiculous because she has known him for nothing more than five minutes and yet, it makes her... <cite>curious</cite> about him.</p><p>Kate adjusts the magnifying goggles on her face with a soft sigh, trying to focus her attention back at the old replicator in front of her. Twenty years ago it was the state of art. Now it's nothing more than a piece of junk. Some of the main circuits are totally fried, but it isn't beyond repair. Not in her hands at least. </p><p>"So, you don't fix just cars."</p><p>She turns around, startled. Chris stands by the door and she notices the little twitch in the corner of his mouth when he looks at her. It makes her instantly pull the magnifying goggles down from her face, self-aware of what a funny sight she must've been, giant eyes peeking at him from behind the thick lenses.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't want to startle you," he says, with apologetic eyes. </p><p>"Oh, it's ok," she removes a lock of hair from her face. Her eyes follow him while he walks inside, looking around with curiosity. "And yes, I fix things,"  she adds, "Other than cars, I mean."</p><p>"Anything, by the looks of it," he points at the replicator over her worktable. "An old Model B. Last time a saw one of those I was still a kid," he approaches her to get a closer look at it before he looks back at her. "Is there any hope for it?"</p><p>"Yes," she shows him a small smile. "I can replace the damaged circuits and weld the plates. Just need to find the right ones," she then points to the boxes Jonah has brought her earlier. </p><p>Chris hums his understanding and kneels next to one of the boxes. It is filled with broken appliances. As he looks back at her, Kate explains.</p><p>"Jonah gets all this stuff from an abandoned junkyard, a few miles from here," she joins him to explore another box. "Some of these things can still work."</p><p>"And you fix them. Why?" There is no judgment in his eyes, just that open warmth, his curiosity genuine.</p><p>"People around here don't have much," she removes a few things from one of the boxes, not looking at him. "They need lots of things."</p><p>"You help them," his eyes soften, curiosity replaced by a hint of awe. </p><p>"It's not much, but it helps, I think," she shrugs it off. </p><p>"I'm sure it helps a lot," he then shows her two plaques. "And here are your circuits, I think." </p><p>It doesn't surprise her that he knows exactly what circuit she is looking for, nor that she sees reflected in his eyes the same spark of recognition about her background as a Starfleet officer. It must be as they say then, it takes one to know another.</p><p>But what really puzzles her is that he doesn't seem to want to talk about it as much as she does. And she wonders what he's running from.</p><p>#########<br/>
"The parts of your car should arrive in two days," she throws him a smile from over her shoulder as she brews a pot of fresh coffee. It smells heavenly and it's one of the reasons he is standing here at her kitchen's door so early in the morning. "Come on, take a seat," she nods at the small kitchen table.  </p><p>His mouth curls in a coy smile. "Don't want to abuse your hospitality."</p><p>"You're not. Besides," she quips one eyebrow, eyes amused. "When was the last time you drank coffee that didn't come out from a replicator?"</p><p>The other reason is, well, <cite>it's her.</cite></p><p>"In a previous life, probably," he grins, totally convinced. </p><p>"Thought so," she says, her back at him, but he hears a smile on her tone. </p><p>Chris still doesn't know exactly what he is doing here. All he wanted before, all he needed until yesterday, was to spend some time alone, away from everyone and everything he knew, to lick his wounds and get his head together. </p><p>
  <cite>Before.</cite>
</p><p>He watches her as she moves around the kitchen preparing the breakfast table for two. </p><p>"Can I help?"</p><p>"Oh, don't worry, but thank you," she grins and then stops for a moment to look at him. "Will you stay there?"</p><p>He finally steps in and takes the offered seat at her table, eyes following her. </p><p>His mind can't come to terms with this feeling that seem to pull him to her. Also, he is so, so far away from being in a good place yet. It should feel wrong. Or inappropriate at least. But the truth is that just being around her makes him feel more like himself than he has felt in a long time. It is refreshing. And he feels terrified.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Red Boots, Red Cars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate feels a little nervous when she finds him at her kitchen's door so early in the morning. She is not used to having guests and rarely receives any visitors. Except for Jonah, who is always around, that is. But he can't be considered a visitor after all. Jonah is more like her favourite and permanent intruder actually, she thinks fondly. </p><p>Well, Kate suppresses a sigh, she certainly doesn't have anyone for breakfast, not in a long, long time. </p><p>Then he shows up at her kitchen, a morning stubble in his face, hair tousled and still damp from the shower and bashful grin on his lips. And all Kate can think is that this dishevelled look suits him all too much. It's disturbing, to say the least.  </p><p>Pushing these thoughts away, she greets him with an unpretentious grin cast over her shoulder and forces her eyes back to the work at hand and away from his mesmerizing green-blue orbs. She tells him the good news about his car. If everything goes as she plans, he can be back on the road in three days, four at the most. He seems glad about it. And Kate thinks she should be too. </p><p>They eat in silence later, but it's not uncomfortable. On the contrary, there is this quiet warmth that emanates from him that surrounds her and puts her at ease. Even if the glances he casts her now and then don't cease to pike up her heartbeats. </p><p>She peeks at him from over the rim of her coffee mug, knowing she probably should make conversation. But she is not one for small talk. And even if she is very curious about him, she thinks that asking him straight away why he is here in the middle of nowhere when he has all the Federation's known space at his disposal might seem a bit too forward.</p><p>But Chris comes to her help and breaks the silence. </p><p>"You were right, I was really in need of a good coffee," he flashes her his dimples before he finishes yet another mug. "But, I must tell you, you do a very mean omelette." </p><p>"Thanks," she feels herself blushing, aware that her cooking skills are not that good and he is just being kind and so, so very charming. And she is quite charmed by his dimpled smiles and warm gentle eyes, even if she thinks he doesn't do it deliberately. Which, in this case, only makes things worse.</p><p>Kate almost rolls her eyes at herself, realizing she is over-analyzing a man she has just met. Worse, a very Starfleet man, because after he had helped her in the day before, no one can convince her from the contrary. So, for the sake of her sanity, she decides that her best option is to get her head into work. Quickly.</p><p>As she stands up, Chris flies onto his feet to stop her from clearing the table. </p><p>"I'll do the dishes," he raises a hand when she opens her mouth to protest. "I insist."</p><p>Not that she would really make a point on doing it herself, she has no love for household chores. But the good manners her father had taught her make her hesitate for a moment before she can accept his offer with a smile and a curt nod of her head. </p><p>She leaves for the workshop, not before she catches herself asking him to join her there later. </p><p>############</p><p>Kate spends most of her time at the workshop, Chris quickly realizes it. And he is also quickly impressed by her brightening talent. It is amazing how her sharp and creative mind can solve a wide range of problems, often not only repairing the different machines but even improving them.</p><p>And he can't refrain a smile thinking about how she would shine in any ship's Engineering. Also, she would get along brilliantly with Chief Louvier.</p><p>He steps inside the shed to find her actively searching the boxes and shelves for something. But before he can offer to help her, the persistent sound of a car horn coming from outside interrupts him. It makes Kate instantly abandon her task with a jump and kick off the comfortable shoes she is wearing to run in her socks to the back of the workshop. </p><p>It's with a mixture of amusement and curiosity that he watches her while she pulls the pair of red boots from a corner and wears it as fast as she can. When her eyes meet his quirked eyebrows she just places her forefinger in her lips and turns around to face the door. </p><p>"Hey, Pip!" Jonah gets in a second later, a large smile on his wrinkled face. "Brought you this!" He gives her a package and she kisses his cheek fondly. "It's from Mrs Parker, she sends you her thanks." He then greets Chris with a nod of his head, prompting him to smile back.</p><p>"Oh, how very kind of her!" Kate opens the package to uncover what looks like a delicious cherry pie, the distinctive smell filling the air. </p><p>Her smile is bright. It makes Chris' heart jump and the corner of his lips turn up while he watches her.</p><p>"It's my favourite," her gaze flicks to Chris for a second before she goes on. "Tell her I'm really grateful."</p><p>"I will. She is very happy with her new toaster," Jonah walks away and stops at the door. "Want me to fetch you anything?"</p><p>"I'm good for the day, thanks."</p><p>"Right," he then glances at her boots, his smile widens. "I'm happy you liked them, Pip." He tips his head at them both. "Better going, now," he looks straight at Chris' eyes when he adds, "You two kids, behave. Call me if you need something, Pip."</p><p>"Thanks, Jonah."</p><p>They both watch the old man disappear through the door and a moment later, they hear the sound of Jonah's truck moving away, tires cracking over the gravel path.</p><p>Her cheeks take a lovely shade of pink when she looks back at him. She smooths the fabric of her jeans with the palms of her hands before she points at the pie. </p><p>"Wanna try it? Mrs Parker does the best cherry pie in this world."</p><p>"Later maybe, thank you. I'm still full from breakfast," he gives her a crooked smile. </p><p>She nods then and walks to the back of the workshop, taking off the red boots and placing them back in place before she wears again her comfortable shoes. </p><p>Chris watches her silently, curiosity spiked up, though he has a hunch about her reasons for another change of shoes. Yet, he catches himself asking her. </p><p>"Indulge my curiosity, will you?"</p><p>She arches one perfect eyebrow, cautious dark eyes watching him.</p><p>"What's the thing about the boots?"</p><p>"Ah," she pushes a strand of hair away from her face. "They're too big and heavy for my feet."</p><p>"I'd got that," though he has already a pretty good idea about her answer, he arches one inquisitive eyebrow, prodding her to go on. Kate rolls her eyes at him but they glint with good-humour.</p><p>"They're a gift, from Jonah."</p><p>"So you wear it for him," he says, softly.</p><p>She shrugs, blushing a little further. "It makes him happy."</p><p>The candour with she says it warms him from inside and he watches, powerless, as she steals yet another bit of his heart.  </p><p>"Promise you won't tell him," Kate bites her lower lip as if she regrets for telling him too much. </p><p>"Of course not," he frowns a little but takes no offence. Kate doesn't know him after all. And he catches himself wishing he could change that. If only he had more time. "It's very kind of you," he adds then, shaking the feeling away, "Jonah obviously adores you." </p><p>Her features soften at that and she flashes him a small grin from over her shoulder while she walks back to her worktable. </p><p>"And I, him," she places both of her hands over the table before she adds, voice soft. "He is like family."</p><p>Chris approaches her while she fiddles with her tools. Her eyes are distant like her mind has gone somewhere else. </p><p>"Can I ask you another question?"</p><p>Kate blinks in surprise before she huffs a laugh. </p><p>"And here I was thinking about not being too nosy."</p><p>"Sorry," he feels his cheeks warming. "I didn't want to pry."</p><p>Dark eyes peer into his as she leans her back against the edge of the table, crossing her arms in front of her chest. </p><p>"One question for another," her eyes sparkle, a clear challenge in them.</p><p>"Fair enough," he mimics her, also leaning against the table. "Your turn, then."</p><p>It takes her a second as if she is searching for the right words. Her eyes never leave his, honest and gentle, making him feel things he prefers to ignore for now. </p><p>It takes her a second, as if she is searching for the right words. Her eyes never leave his, honest and gentle, making him feel things he prefers to ignore for now. </p><p>"Why a red corvette?"</p><p>Chris snorts. It's not quite what he was expecting. Not that he was expecting any specific question at all. Still. </p><p>"Well," he runs a hand through his silvery hair, grinning sheepishly. "I know it looks like a midlife crisis, but, in my defence," he raises his hands, "my stepfather had one he never allowed me to drive, so..."</p><p>Kate bites her lower lip in a failed attempt to conceal a growing smile. It makes him shake his head in amusement even if he feels slightly embarrassed because his explanation only makes it sounds worse. </p><p>"Now that you've put it this way," she gives him a crooked smile, her deep-set brown eyes full of mischief.</p><p>"Oh, I have a pair of old friends who would love to have this conversation with you," he grins, face hot, thinking about Phil and Una, but decides to not lose his upper hand in this situation. "Besides, if you can have red boots why I can't have a red car?"</p><p>"Ha," she laughs, bright eyes dancing while she looks at him. "Touché, cowboy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>